


Better You Than Someone Else

by Cosmos_Celestrial



Series: Toxic Love [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bill is a major dick, Dipper is a broken human, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Trigger Warnings, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_Celestrial/pseuds/Cosmos_Celestrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since a deal made with Bill, Dipper's relationship hasn't gone smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! So I'm gonna go rot in hell for this. It's not the best, but this is an idea that has been bugging me! Sorry about it, but it does kind of make sense since Bill is a crazy nut-job demon and sort of a masochist...but anyways, I am sorry about this...

Hands roamed along his body, making him feel filthy for enjoying the sensation. Audible gasps and soft moans left his mouth as he bucked his hips forwards. He clenched the bedsheets tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he tossed his head back in complete ecstasy.

“B-Bill…” He managed, arching his back against the other. Hot lips pressed against his skin, making the flesh there tingle and the blood rush faster. His mind was spinning and his heart was being tugged in multiple directions. Bill smirked down at his pet, his hands rubbing along the other’s sides, letting his nails dig in slightly. His eyes scanned over the many bruises and marks over the other. His tongue skimming across his lips as he marveled at the markings he left, markings that were meant to show everyone that _he_ belonged to him.

“Tell me, Pine Tree, who do you love?” He purred, kissing up from the boy’s neck to his jawline, nipping along it. Pine Tree, or Dipper was the boy’s name, opened his eyes and stared up. The boy’s chocolate brown eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. Love, lust, loyalty, and Bill’s personal favorite, _fear_. He licked his lips again, watching as Dipper let out a rather loud noise upon Bill hitting his prostate at one point.

“Y-you! I-I-a-ah! I l-love y-you!” The boy managed, gasping in both a mixture of pain and pleasure as Bill trailed his fingers along a few bruises, the dark, purple marks sending jolts of pain. Bill hummed, slowing down his thrusts a bit and snickering when he heard Dipper whine. He loved torturing the boy. He loved making him cry and beg for him. He loved it how compliant the boy had become, how easily he had made him his.

But most importantly, he loved how Dipper could never leave him. It was rather kind of pathetic. Seeing the boy give in to Bill in this way even though most would’ve disproved once they knew.

Luckily, no one knew though.

Bill had made certain of that. He had forced the boy not to tell a soul, making him keep quiet about the whole affair. Besides, it really wasn’t anyone’s business. Dipper had chosen this path. Of course…not entirely. Bill had to do a few things before he made Dipper completely succumb to him. He had to play the “nice guy” for a long while. He had to weasel his way into Dipper’s heart, he had to get the kid to like him otherwise nothing would work. At first it was simple things, after all, Dipper was only a mere child at the age of twelve. He’d share dark secrets help the boy’s knowledge grow. He pretended to be his buddy, letting Dipper come to him whenever he needed help or someone to talk to. It wasn’t too hard actually, what with how easily it was to play with the boy’s feelings. All he had to do was strike up some harmless comment, making Dipper feel as though he was always left out or forgotten, or the least loved. He listened to the boy’s every heartfelt ramble, every tear he cried, every complaint he had.

And it was all for one purpose.

To get a free gateway to the physical realm.

Sure it was hard, and yes there were times when Dipper nearly caught on, but Bill had pulled through. With every year the boy got older, he started making his advances. It started off with subtle things; silly little touches, tender smiles, heartfelt words. He pulled at Pine Tree’s heart strings until he was sure the kid was falling hard for him and that the trust was very thick between them.

He had given Dipper a false sense of safety, he had tricked the boy into trusting him as his one true friend, and he had lied and manipulated the boy so many times that even he had faltered at some points.

And then, the moment came. After years of pampering the boy, pretending to like him, getting him to trust him, and love him…it had all paid off. When the moment came, it had been like any other usual night. He would come to Dipper in his dreams, place loving kisses on him since he was able to manifest a human form in there. He would make sex between them a loving, cherishing moment. He would fill the boy with sweet talk, speaking lies of how much he cared for him, how he wanted him, needed him, and how much he _loved_ him.

Sadly though, they were all lies. He _was_ a demon after all. He didn’t have time for such trivial things such as romance. He had a world to dominate, he had plans to make. So when the time came to make that deal with Dipper, to tell the boy that he wanted to make their relationship real. He tricked him. He made the poor boy think that he was looking for something real and that if he got a real body and came to the physical plane he could love Dipper even more, but little did the boy know that in reality, everything was going to change.

Once he had a real body, there were no more hugs, no more loving kisses, no more tender sex. There was only pain, bruises and soreness. Dipper started seeing less of the Bill he thought he knew and became so lonely and broken that he craved any kind of touch from Bill. He would endure the hits, slaps, and pinches the demon gave to him. He would take the emotional abuse, manipulation, and gas lighting. Bill had kept the poor boy as a source of entertainment for him when he had nothing better to do. And Dipper accepted it all, even the cruel and coldness sex they now had because in his mind, he could still pretend. He could still believe that Bill was nice like before. He could still feel the soft touches and loving kisses. He could remember how enjoyable sex was with Bill, how the demon would bestow such great love and tenderness when they did it.

Dipper came with a cry of Bill’s name, his hands releasing the sheets on the bed. He wasn’t allowed to touch Bill when they did it. He was never allowed anymore. And he missed it. Oh, god, how he missed it so much. Dipper wanted so badly to feel the warmth from Bill’s body, he needed so badly to feel them pressed against each other. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss Bill gave him, eagerly absorbing it. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pretending he could still feel the love in it like he did before. But then, it was gone. He sighed silently, opening his eyes and finding Bill’s staring at him. He blushed a little, the gaze of the other’s still making him feel insecure as always.

“You’re so skinny, Pine Tree,” Bill remarked, “You should eat more.” Dipper nodded, swallowing thickly.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” He said, his voice weak and hoarse. There was never a nice compliment from Bill anymore, not since he got his body. Bill pulled out of him, making the boy feel empty again. He felt the other start to shift and without thinking, Dipper reached out and grabbed the demon’s pale arm, “Please don’t go…” he whimpered, his voice breaking and his eyes filling with tears. He stared up at Bill, watching him and praying he didn’t lash out for the boy’s irrational move.

“You want me to stay?” Bill cooed, reaching up and combing his hands through the boy’s unruly hair. Dipper leaned into the soft touch and nodded. The demon laughed softly, adoring how the weak boy still couldn’t get enough of him. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to stay, but he still had many plans to do…he looked down at the boy, a wicked idea coming to his head. He leaned down and capture Dipper’s lips in a loving kiss, the same one he used to do before. Dipper seemed to tense before he melted into it. The boy’s body trembled ever so slightly. He felt the other then shift his arms, lifting them hesitantly to wrap around his neck, Bill did nothing and let the broken boy do as he pleased. Dipper tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but the demon pulled back, a smirk on his lips, “Oh, my silly little Pine Tree,” The demon began, “You’re never grateful with anything I give you, are you?” He sighed.

Dipper’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, shaking his head, “N-no! I-I am grateful!” He stuttered out quickly. Bill’s eye then narrowed and he leaned up a bit.

“Are you sure about that? Here I was, putting out my time to please your pathetic body and yet you ask for more,” He frowned. Dipper looked away at the comment only to yelp out in pain and look back up at Bill when he felt sharp nails dig into his sides, “Look at me when I’m speaking, _whore_!” The demon spat.

“Y-yes, sir!” Dipper squeaked. Bill loosened his grip and gave a sickenly sweet smile, he bent down and pecked Dipper’s lips.

“Good boy,” he murmured to him before getting off him completely, “I’ll see you later, Pine Tree, make sure you go get the groceries!” Bill said before he left, leaving Dipper all alone.

“Yes, Bill…” Dipper whispered silently, curling up into a tight ball. He felt tears rising and the lump in his throat becoming bigger. He felt his body tremble with unheard sobs and felt the bile in his rise. He was disgusting and filthy. He was a tainted soul. He clenched his fists tightly as he cried to himself, his body hurting from all the pain Bill had put upon it. When had he sunk so low? When had he become like this? Why did everything have to change for the worse?

He hated Bill, he hated him with a burning passion. He wanted to curse at the demon, to yell at him, to make him feel what he was feeling. He was so tired of being used, so tired of being the demon’s toy. He wanted to strangle the man until he was dead.

But he couldn’t…because despite the burning anger and hate Dipper had for Bill, he was also head over heels in love with the cruel demon. A big part of him still believed that the demon was nice, he still believed that the man loved him to his very core. Bill had told him so after all. Bill had sworn he did and promised that he would always love Dipper forever. Bill would never lie to him, he would never be mean to him, and he would never hurt him intentionally like this! Dipper must’ve had to been doing something wrong if Bill was hitting him and being cruel. But what? What was he doing incorrectly?!

 _You idiot, you know that’s not true,_ his mind scolded him for thinking like that. But it couldn’t be helped, Dipper knew that Bill was just teaching him a lesson, all he had to do was find out what he was doing wrong and then fix it. Then everything could return back to normal!

_No, it won’t. Even if the problem was fixed, nothing would change._

Dipper sniffled and sat up, wiping away the tears he felt. He looked around the room, the room where it all began. He hugged himself to feel some sense of warmth and walked over to his drawer to get some clothes, he had to go to the grocery store today. He couldn’t help but smile though, the grocery store had become a favorite chore for Dipper now, especially since his new friend would be there. He grabbed his clothes and hurried to the shower, cleaning and drying himself quickly before getting dressed.

Even though things with Bill seemed to be bad, Dipper still believed that it could one day change. He still had high hopes that Bill loved him. Sure anyone would think that they were bad together, but who else could handle Bill? Instead of thinking of how bad this was, Dipper decided that he was doing something good.

After all, like Bill said, it was better that this was happening to him, rather than to some other unfortunate sixteen year old.


	2. Bitter Sweet Love And Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is like coffee, it can be really good like a mocha, or bitter like black coffee. Or sometimes, even bitter-sweet, if you don't add just the right amount of sugar.

**Chapter 1- Bitter-Sweet Love and Coffee**

The day was warm, nothing less to expect from Gravity Falls. The sun was high above the sky, making Dipper smile happily at the tranquility of peace. He was happy to be free from the depressing feeling in the shack. Whenever he stepped out into the world, it made him feel at ease, like his old self again. He laughed lightly, like his old self, _yeah right_. There was never an ‘old self’ unless you counted the weak and wimpy version of himself. Not that the one now was any better…

He shrugged off the thoughts, beginning his walk into the town. His lower body ached from the roughness Bill had bestowed upon him earlier, and his body throbbed with fresh bruises. He clutched his wrist lightly, looking down at the long red sleeve that was covering it. He hated this, he felt like a turtle, hiding from the world because of his fears. Not that he could help it. He didn’t want people to start questioning him about the marks because it’ll alert a lot of unwanted attention. He sighed, jumping over a small log in front of him. He paused briefly, feeling a wind kick up and a pair of eyes on him. He froze, was Bill watching him again? He gulped, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a self-hug. He really hoped Bill wasn’t watching, Lord knows he just needed a break from the demon.

He continued on his journey and sighed with relief as he saw the small grocery store up ahead. Breaking out into a sprint, he ducked under stray branches and jumped over uprooted roots. He made it to the shop easily, his breathing heavy and his chest heaving up and down quite quickly. He glanced around and reached into his pocket, pulling out a list of items needed. Grabbing a basket, he headed to the dairy aisle silently. He hummed to himself, hoping to at least block out some of the bad thoughts in his head.

“Let’s see…I got the milk…ice cream-Caramel and Chocolate chip right?” He mumbled to himself, looking over the ice cream label, once he checked that it was the appropriate one, he moved on, only to have a near heart attack when someone suddenly jumped on him. He yelped, tripping over himself and falling face first to the ground, his hands accidentally pushing the basket as he fell and causing it to roll away and bang against a shelf of DVDs. He gulped, hoping there wasn’t a worker nearby. He turned to see who had startled him, only to find Carson smiling down playfully at him.

“Hi-ya, Dip-Dop!” Carson chirped, reaching his hand out towards him. Dipper broke out into a large smile and eagerly took the boy’s hand, standing up and playfully punching his shoulder. Dipper dusted himself off and beamed. Carson was a very good friend of Dipper, someone that he had met months ago and was now a trusted friend. He helped the boy to feel more proud about himself. He was Dipper’s self-esteem booster so to speak.

“Carson, you know I don’t like you sneaking up on me!” Dipper grouched, flicking the boy’s forehead. Carson stuck his tongue out, but kept the same sugary smile on his face. Carson was about a year older than Dipper, yet shorter by an inch. He had dark red-ish curly hair and the most beautiful green eyes the other had ever seen in his entire life. To anyone, Carson Davis Jones would’ve appeared to be a dream boat, albeit, a hot _sexy_ dream boat. The man was very pleasing to eye, from the sweet smile, to the southern accent, and right down to the gawky, nerdy stature and easy going apparel. And the laughter that slipped from the older male’s lips would make anyone practically swoon. As Carson wrapped a thin arm around Dipper’s shoulder, the male tensed. No one was supposed to do that to him except for Bill, and the young boy was surprised that a hole in the earth hadn’t opened and swallowed up the other.

“Yeesh, you gotta learn how to have fun, Dipper,” Carson teased, side hugging Dipper. The boy wiggled out of the hold and gave a nervous smile, looking around warily. Carson frowned, not understanding why the boy was on edge.

“Yes…well, I’ll have fun when I can find where my basket went,” he muttered, searching for the wreck. He spotted the spilt DVDs and groaned, knowing that he was going to have to pick those up. Carson looked towards the basket and DVDs and snickered, knowing full well how that happened.

“Here, I’ll help ya,” Carson beamed, taking the other’s hand and dragging him along to the mess. Once again, Dipper tensed and waited anxiously for that hole to appear out of nowhere. When it didn’t, he allowed himself to relax slightly, following behind the other in silence. He felt the eyes return and he quickly took his hand out of the other’s hold, hoping that whoever or _whatever_ was watching, did not see that. Carson didn’t question the other’s action, but rather his paranoia.

“Dude, what’s wrong? You’ve been edgy since I got here…everything alright?” He asked. Dipper blinked, grabbing some of the DVDs and beginning to place them back on the shelf.

“Wha…? Oh, yeah…I’m fine,” He said, looking down at one of the titles; _Return of the Robot Machine that Can Never Die, Yet People Still Try to Kill It!_ He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous title, the people here in Gravity Falls had very strange movies here indeed, some of them didn’t even look like movies but just parodies or knock offs of some. Carson walked forward and helped Dipper with the fallen items, he still had that same worried expression on his face.

“Are you sure? Did…did _he_ do something to you again?” Carson asked quietly, staring at the young male intently. Dipper gaped, his face going white and his hands starting to tremble slightly again. He inhaled sharply, his eyes looking towards the ground.

“Carson…” he whispered in a hushed tone.

“Dipper,” The male pressed onwards.

Prior to meeting Carson, it had taken Dipper a long time to come out of his fear encased shell. He never used to speak to Carson in the way he speaks with him now. Dipper had learned over time that Carson was a man who was very laid back, but can take charge of a situation and become serious if the moment called for it. The other was also a very caring soul and he had proved to Dipper many times that he would always be there for him. It wasn’t until further into their friendship that Dipper finally let him in on his relationship with Bill, he had made the man swear on his life that he wouldn’t tell a soul or do anything that would let Bill know that he knew. But ever since then, Carson had become very protective over Dipper, he claimed that bottling up everything and keeping to himself was not something that he should do and stated that it could lead to Dipper’s mind becoming a screw-box. So, the boy had no other choice but to fill him in on the details, which helped in a major way. It allowed Dipper to rant and cry and just let loose everything that he had been feeling since the sudden change in Bill and made him feel a little better.

“Dipper, if he did anything to you, you know you can tell me,” Carson said gently. He placed the last remaining DVD on the shelf and stood up, helping the other up too. Dipper still hadn’t said a word, not that he wasn’t willing. He wanted too…but for some reason, the words didn’t want to come out and all he could do was stand there and feel his body shake. Carson moved to get the basket, only to have arms wrapped around him, squeezing him as though he were the last person on earth.

“Buy me some coffee?” Dipper asked softly, looking at him through water eyes and a strained smile. Carson nodded, taking the basket and walking with Dipper to the checkout section.

After buying the groceries, Carson took Dipper to _Greasy’s Diner_. The two men had dubbed this place as their little private hangout where they could talk and chat about things. Guiding the way, they took a seat in the familiar back booth of the place. That had been Dipper’s choice since he wanted to talk about things where there wasn’t an audience listening. Sitting down, Lazy Susan approached with her bright smile and notebook in her hand.

“Hi-ya, fellers! What’ll it be today?” She asked with a laugh, looking between the two. Carson grinned and placed a hand over Dipper’s, a sign that he would be ordering.

“I’ll have a small stack of blueberry pancakes and two mugs of your finest black coffee!” He chirped. Susan jotted the order down and nodded, heading off to get what they wanted. Carson turned to look back at Dipper, whose face had turned into a sullen one. It was clear that something was bothering him and Carson wanted to know for the sake of the other.

“So…what happened?” He asked. Dipper turned to look at him, his mouth set in a thin line. It was clear he was straining to hold back the tears. The ginger-haired boy knew that whatever had happened must’ve been serious.

“It’s nothing new,” The younger choked out, raising a hand to wipe at his face, “I honestly don’t know why I keep going back…maybe because I don’t want to lose him?” Carson frowned, reaching forward to wipe a stray tear off the boy’s face.

“Who would _not_ want to lose him?” He asked, sighing he leaned back against the booth’s leather backing, “Dipper, the guy treats you like scum! He doesn’t deserve to have you with him,” He replied. Dipper looked back down, “Look, I know you love him, but I don’t think he feels the same,” He held his hand up when the other looked up to protest, “Just listen, _please_ ,” he said, when Dipper settled back down, Carson took that as his cue to continue, “From what I know, Dipper, it doesn’t look like he loved you at all. Hell, you even told me that after you fulfilled some sort of deal for him that’s when he changed. He was obviously using you for some personal gain, Dipper.”

Susan returned with their order, setting the coffee down along with Carson’s pancakes. She gave them one last smile before walking off to help some other customer. Dipper reached out for the coffee mug, bringing it into his hands and letting the warmth seep into them. He let out a shuddering breath.

“I guess…but I know he loves me Carson. I truly know he does.” His friend did nothing but give him a sad smile, and Dipper knew what it meant, and he knew Carson was probably right. But, he loved Bill more than anything. _Anything_. And he wouldn’t give the demon up for nothing.

Not say anything else, he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. It tasted bitter-sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes! The long awaited chapter 2!! Wooo! Sorry it took forever. School is a drag up the you-know-what! Anyways, hope this chapter is a good start!!! I already have a whole freaking plotline for it. ;_; my life.
> 
> Enjoy this guys! It's not gonna be pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting it as a one shot for now. But I might play around with this idea and possibly make a full story. Who knows?


End file.
